


What Would You Do For Love?

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Decapitation, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Kiran takes his time dismembering Katarina. Lyn confesses to him, and to test her, he has her kill someone she's familiar with - the Lorca girl choosing Serra. Then, they kill Lachesis together.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What Would You Do For Love?

**Author's Note:**

> In all honestly, picking Lyn as Kiran's lover was motivated by two reasons:  
> 1) I knew she was very popular  
> 2) I was having a looooot of fun using Brave Lyn in feh at the time.  
> I had no idea how impactful that choice would be back then...

Lyn watched with a bit of frustration as the arrow she released hit the target. It was too far from the center for her liking, and she readied another arrow, intending to practice until she was back to her usual aim. WIth how much time she spent stalking Kiran since that public execution, she found out her battle skills declined. Once she realized that, she went to the training range - and was still there hours later. However, she already saw she did some progress, and since it was far into the night, she considered stopping for today. A quick look around revealed that the field was completely empty. “Just a few more shots.” She told herself while taking aim again.

However, she was distracted as she heard someone approaching. She lowered her bow, her eyes moving off to the side. And she saw a pink haired woman walk into the field, going for some other spot in the field.  
The girl’s name was Katarina. She had just barely been called to this world, so after settling in she just had to test if her magic was working correctly - it didn’t matter to her if it was late. Lyn watched her as she started practicing her magic for a moment, but after watching the girl summon some burning birds, Lyn decided to practice for some more time. However, she couldn't focus on her arrows anymore, stealing glances towards the other girl every few minutes. During one of these glances, Lyn’s arms also moved towards the girl, and she wondered how it would feel if she shot her. The memory of Elincia dying because of her arrow was already pretty arousing, so considering doing something like that again caused Lyn to feel some heat in her loins. She stayed in that position for a moment, only shifting back towards her target when she saw Katarina looking back at her.

When Lyn was considering leaving, sure that she couldn’t stay there any longer or the urge to kill that mage would overpower her will, she heard another person approaching. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw it was the summoner himself.

Kiran was very aroused at that point, having just heard about the expedition to the Spring Festival from the heroes who had returned from it. They also gave him some of Eirika’s meat that they brought bag with them, which he found pretty tasty. Because of that, he decided to search for some girl to kill. Seeing just two girls in the entire training field, he concluded he could kill them both. He watched the women practice for a moment, then moved over to one of the weapon racks and picked up an axe from it.

Lyn’s heart started beating rapidly as she saw what Kiran was doing. With the summoner walking towards them, there was no doubt to what he intended to do. Some part of her was disappointed when he turned towards Katarina, but the mage didn’t notice him, too caught up in her spells. Lyn lowered her bow and broke into a sprint towards Kiran when he raised the axe. She could clearly see as Kiran brought the axe down, slamming it into her arm just next to her shoulder, easily cutting through the entirety of it and removing the limb from the rest of her body.

Lyn stopped a few steps from him as the mage was thrown to the ground, screaming in pain and surprise while internally cursing her lack of attention. Fingers of her hand were already working on undoing the belt that was holding her blue Qipao dress - cut on both sides high enough that the full length of her legs was visible - in place around her hips, when she opened her mouth:

“Please, let me assist you!” She begged him, her hand switching to her collar now that the belt was undone. Kiran looked at her with some amusement - if the girl ran away, he probably would have forgotten about her, but coming to him like that was pretty much suicide for her. He imagined splitting her head open with a strike of the axe, her grey matter slipping out of the wound and giving him a nice hole to ram his dick in, but decided she could help him for now.

“Take your clothes off.” He told her before turning towards her, only to be greeted with her already nude form, her dress having just slidden down her legs. Her eagerness was quite surprising, but it was felt somewhat good to him. “Now, remove her clothes.” He told her while pointing towards Katarina, who was still cradling her cut off arm in her arms, laid out on the ground. Lyn knew that the girl was listening to them, having felt her eyes going over her body when she was taking off her dress.

Lyn gently placed her bow on the ground, ignoring the understanding look in Katarina’s black eyes as she knelt next to her. It didn’t matter to her if he legs were now covered in dirt - Kiran gave her an order, and she was happy being able to fulfill it. Lyn quickly removed her red scarf, and her hands descended on Katarina’s sleeveless dress, removing it without any troubles. Katarina’s light undershirt was next, but at this point Katarina started struggling. However, Lyn easily overpowered her, exposing Katarina’s medium-sized bust, leaving her just in her black shorts and black boots.

The look on Katarina’s head became one of intense hatred upon that, and she struggled hard against Lyn with her remaining arm, clawing away at her face and regretting that her tome was thrown away when Kiran cut off her arm. After receiving a few scratches, Lyn pinned Katarina’s arm down with one hand, the other quickly removing her shorts. Lyn couldn’t help but run the hand up Katarina’s thighs, enjoying them for a few seconds before her hands reached Katarina’s slit. She squirmed upon being touched there, but Kiran interrupted Lyn before she could go any further:

“That was very entertaining to watch, but that’s enough. However, I have something else for you to handle.” He told her while releasing his cock from his robes, Lyn’s eyes going hungrily over his erection. Kiran walked over to them, since Katarina managed to get a bit away before, and waited for Lyn to start working. Lyn moved next to him while still on her knees, her hands feeling his cock up from the side. She decided to stay at his side, because staying in front of him would get in his way of killing Katarina. One of her hands started going up and down his dick while she pressed her mouth against one of his balls, her tongue wrapping around it as she licked it. Her other hand was buried in her cunt - she was touching herself furiously.

Since Katarina tried to crawl away again, Kiran decided to restrict her movement. He cut through the backs of her knees one by one, cutting both of her legs off at the joint. When Katarina couldn’t escape anymore, she turned back again, all of her naked body clearly visible. “Please, don’t kill me!” She cried out as she stared at the axe Kiran was holding above his head. It didn’t work - Kiran brought the axe down straight into her chest, going straight between her breasts and easily smashing through her ribcage. The axe’s blade cut easily through her heart when it reached it, Katarina’s body suddenly going limp.

Lyn heard the crunch of Katarina’s bones snapping, so she turned her head for a moment to check what happened to her. Seeing the wound in her chest, Lyn moved over to the front - she wouldn’t get in Kiran’s way anymore, so she could fully focus on getting him off. She moved her head down his cock a few times before getting his entire length to fit inside, her hands massaging his balls as she deepthroated him. With how aroused Kiran was, it only took her a few slurps like that before he erupted all over her face - his orgasm reached him as she was moving away. She opened her mouth, wanting to catch as much of his semen as she could, while both her face and her upper chest was covered in it.

After his orgasm finished, Lyn moved back a bit and continued masturbating, the knowledge that Kiran was watching her providing her with more excitement.  
“I already killed a girl just like you - when I first arrived in this world. Your pussy was pretty good as well - and you didn’t even struggle much.” Upon hearing that, Lyn came, too aroused to even think. A very strong orgasm took hold of her, but after a few deep breaths she managed to choke out a few words between her moans.

“I… don’t care… for some… other me!” She finished furiously, then looked straight at him: “I’ve been following you since that public execution. I really enjoyed that, and from that moment I tried to watch whenever you killed a girl. Being able to join you for even one kill feels like a dream coming to life.” As she said these words, fear appeared in her mind - Kiran removed the axe from Katarina’s corpse, and was now preparing to hit her. Her heart was beating so fast she felt as if it was about to burst free from her chest. As she was staring at his weapon, the fear made her blurt out a few words:

“Please! I love you! Let me become your lover!”

That was one thing Kiran wasn't expecting to hear. Threats or girls begging him for mercy was something he was used to by now, but that was the first for a confession of love. He lowered his axe, his eyes going over her entire body, thinking. Lyn had an outstanding body, he concluded, and her words were showing her devotion to him. He was about to agree on that, but another thought came to him - what if she was just saying that to avoid getting killed? She might have been thinking that a different approach like hers might get him to spare her. However, there was also a chance that she actually meant what she said. He decided to test her, and began to speak:

“I won't kill you - at least for now. Now, bring someone you know to me.” Lyn got up, her naked form covered in dirt, Katarina’s blood and his seed. She took off towards the castle, and as she left Kiran looked at Katarina’s corpse again. Since he was to stay there for some time, he figured he could have some fun with it.

Lyn was running, energy flowing through her entire body. She was happy beyond any reason - Kiran was giving her a chance! She slowed down a bit when she started hearing moans in the distance. As she got closer, she realized she recognized them - they belonged to her friend from her world, the lovely half-dragon dancer Ninian. She considered taking her back with her to Kiran, but when she walked past some trees and saw her and Eliwood, she abandoned that idea. They looked very in love in each other, and Lyn felt she could relate to them now - taking one away from the other seemed almost too cruel to her. Because of that, she simply passed next to them, and the lovers didn’t even notice her, too caught up in their act.

Lyn followed the trail back to the castle, and headed along towards the castle. Once there, she ignored the stares she got from heroes she passed, but she couldn’t ignore Tana as she ran into her. “Are you okay?” The blue haired princess asked as the two bumped away, then her face turned to concern: “Woah girl, are you okay? Where are your clothes? Did someone attack you?” The flurry of questions came as Tana noticed the state Lyn was in, but the naked woman only cared about her task now. She ignored Tana’s questions, and hurried on through the corridors.

As she approached the part of castle that was dedicated to her world’s heroes, she noticed Serra angrily pacing along in the corridor. “I can’t believe that just happened!” She exclaimed roughly while placing her hand on one of the doors. “Clarine, let me in!” She screamed at the door, then noticed Lyn stopping next to her. Giving up for now, she turned towards the green-haired lady. “Oh Lyn, Clarine locked me out of the room we share! This is truly terrible!”

Lyn didn’t care for the self-centered cleric that much, but she seemed to fit into Kiran’s request. “Hello, Serra. I would like you to accompany me somewhere.” Serra eyed her up, only then noticing how dirty Lyn looked - and that she was naked. Initially, Serra found that repulsive - she couldn’t believe Lyn would do something that would leave her in such a dirty state. Her mind couldn’t figure out, why she would invite her - until the pieces clicked in her mind. Lyn surely was inviting her to a threesome! Serra decided Lyn didn't say so because she didn’t want to stain her mouth with such crude words, and nodded. “Fine, I can join you - but I hope you will make it worth my time.”

Lyn just nodded - whatever worked for her. They walked back towards the training field, Eliwood and Ninian already gone when they walked through their spot again. When they got to the training field, Kiran was holding Katarina’s body in his lap. He hacked off her second arm when Lyn was gone, leaving the body as a limbless torso now. He was bouncing it up and down on his cock, a bored expression showing on his face. Lyn’s bow, the Mulagir, was placed on the bench next to him as well.

“It took you some time to get here.” Kiran spoke towards Lyn when she and Serra approached him, the cleric looking around curiously - she never went to train, deciding it was too tiring for her. Lyn’s heart sunk as she heard it - was she not good enough?  
“Well, whatever. You brought her here, so now you have to kill her.” He commented while moving his head towards Serra. The pink-haired girl froze, not believing what she was hearing. Kill her? Would Lyn do that?  
Lyn was expecting an order like that, and she was already going over a weapon rack, searching for something to kill Serra with. Her face lit up as she noticed the Sol Katti among the swords laid out there. She figured it belonged to that dead Lyn Kiran told her about earlier. It was some time since she last used a sword, but it belonged to her now - and she was sure she’d use it well. She turned to face Serra, who was still frozen in place, not believing in what was happening. Lyn decided to take advantage of that, and ran towards her. As soon as Serra was in range, Lyn slashed with the sword at her.

To test if she still had the control over the blade she wanted, Lyn decided to just cut at Serra’s cloak first. After it fell off, neatly cut near her neck. “Please! You wouldn’t really do that to that to little old me! I’m so fragile and helpless!” Serra put up the usual shtick of what she thought was adorable, hoping it would discourage Lyn, but she had nothing of that, delivering a diagonal slash across Serra’s chest. Her white dress received a cut to the front of it, and after Lyn followed up with another slice, most of it fell away. Serra blushed, covering her breasts, which were sticking out away from her chest even if they weren’t that big in size. Lyn cut at her hips next, and Serra’s double-layered dress soon had no way to stay on, sliding off and leaving the cleric in just her gloves and shoes. Serra started crying at that point, unsuccessfully trying to cover both her breasts and her snatch with her hands. Her teary purple eyes locked up with Lyn’s greens, failing to raise any compassion in her. Sure of her sword now, Lyn decided to finish Serra off. She walked up closer to her, and slashed through her neck. 

Lyn caught Serra’s head as it slid off, a new layer of blood pouring onto her chest from the fountain of blood shooting from Serra’s neck stump. Serra’s body collapsed, a few twitches going through it as it hit the ground. Lyn could tell the head still conscious as she walked over to Kiran, and handed him the head. Katarina’s body was now placed on the side, forgotten as Kiran watched Lyn. Her actions were convincing enough for him - he decided to give her a chance.

“Okay Lyn, I won’t kill you now - or anytime soon.” Lyn almost exploded with passion as Kiran grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, channeling all of it into her tongue as it struggled for control with his, hungrily sucking it when it entered her mouth. They stayed like that for some time, Kiran’s erect cock pressing against her abdomen as they did. When they parted, hungry for air,  
one of her hands went down and started to stroke it. Kiran cupped her face and looked deep into her green eyes.

“I don’t love you…” Lyn’s disappointment showed up in her eyes as she heard that. “Yet. But I hope I will grow to love you soon.” Lyn smiled, tears of happiness forming in her eyes. “Ah, Thank you for giving me this chance!” She exclaimed happily before leaning in for another passionate kiss - this one fueled by all the time she spent watching him since Azura and Olivia’s public execution. While kissing, she tugged at his cock, climbing up onto him and trying to get it to slide inside her.

“Now now, let’s go somewhere more private first.” Kiran interrupted her, breaking the kiss away and placing a hand over hers. “Okay, my love.” She replied, feeling intense happiness at being able to call him that. They both got up, and Kiran led her back towards the castle, his hand locked with hers. Lyn carried her sword with her free hand, while he took her bow.

Kiran led her to his room, then stopped. If Lyn was to become his beloved, she’d need a room close to him. He knocked on the door to the next room, and after a few moments Eldigan opened the door. “My liege?” he asked him, wondering what could cause Kiran to come to him in the middle of the night.

“I want you to move away from this room.”  
“It shall be done, my liege.” Eldigan went back in to gather up his things, and in just a few minutes he left. Lyn simply stood there, watching and grinding her body against his leg. Once Eldigan left, the pair walked inside the now empty room.  
“I was thinking you should have a room near me, so you can take this one.” Lyn walked around, familiarizing herself with the room. As she noticed a closed door, she opened it and was greeted with a basin full of water. She suddenly realized just how dirty her entire body had gotten during the night. “I’d like to wash now - if you don’t mind waiting, of course.”  
“Sure, go ahead. It will make this more enjoyable for both of us.” Hearing that, Lyn jumped into the basin, eager to get herself clean for her lover.

“Well, this entire scenario is pretty unexpected.” Kiran thought to himself as he settled down on Lyn’s new bed. “Who would have thought a woman could love me if all I do is murder and rape them?” He sat on the bed for a moment, getting free of his robes to match Lyn’s nakedness when she came back. But before that happened, he heard a weak knock on the door. He ignored it, but the knock repeated. “Big brother? Are you there?” A girl’s voice sounded out, and Kiran decided to check who she was. He walked over to the door, and pulled it open.

Outside, he could see a short girl with long, golden hair. She smiled brightly as he opened the door, and he wasn’t sure she’d even seen him since she closed her eyes as she did. She was wearing just a short, pink dress, that reached barely beyond her hips, and nothing else. Kiran realized it was probably her nightwear - but why was she here?

“Big brooother, I’m so happy you finally accepted my feelings!~” She beamed with happiness at him, her eyes still closed. “And since we agreed to be lovers now, I came to you to show just how much I looove you!” She twirled, her dress flowing upwards and exposing her small, plump ass. “Big brother? Are you there?” She asked, expecting at least a comment from Eldigan by now. She opened her eyes, and screamed as she saw Kiran, his naked body only scaring her further. “W-Where is my brother?” She asked, him, blushing suddenly as she tried pulling her dress down so it covered more of her body.

“I had him move away, since I found a new use for this room.” Lachesis took a step back as he answered her, obviously preparing to run away. “But since you came here, it’d be rude to just leave now.” He told her as he grabbed her by her shoulder, and pulled her inside the room. She tried to struggle against him, but he managed to overpower her and drag her through the door, closing the door behind him.

Once that was done, Kiran grabbed Lachesis’s dress and just tore it away, with the girl breaking into tears as she did that. She wasn’t wearing anything under it, and one of her hands went to cover her small tit flesh as he did that. He slapped her hand away, wanting to see all of her unobstructed. It seemed that she had only just turned into a woman, but before Kiran could decide what to do with her, Lyn returned to the room.

Water was dripping from all of her naked body, the green-haired lady wearing a very satisfied expression on her face. “These hot springs here are not that bad, but they’re nothing compared to a warm bath alone by myself.” She commented, closing the bath’s door behind her. Her eyes immediately took in all of the room, and she saw Kiran with another, naked girl. A pang of jealousy entered her mind, but as she saw that the girl was crying, she understood that she was just another girl to be killed. To make sure it was the case, she walked over to Kiran and Lachesis, smiling brightly. “Ooh, you brought me a gift? That’s so nice of you!”

Kiran smiled back at her, and pushed Lachesis towards Lyn. Together, the pair forced the girl towards Lyn’s new bed, with Lachesis eventually falling over onto it. Her pussy ended up just on the edge of the bed, and since Kiran was already hard, he forced his dick into her virgin fuck hole. “I hope you don’t mind.” Kiran apologized to Lyn after doing so, but the girl just smiled at him again, rubbing her cunt again. Another idea came to her, and she climbed onto the bed, then crouched over Lachesis’s head. She looked down to make sure she was doing it correctly, and then pressed her booty all over Lachesis’s face. Her pussy lips ended up covering the girl’s normal lips, and most of Lachesis’s face was covered by her sizeable ass. Lyn looked at Kiran again, and leaned in for a kiss as Lachesis started struggling beneath her.

The blonde princess couldn’t believe what was happening to her. She was expecting to lose her virginity on that night, but it was supposed to be the work of her brother, and not the summoner! Her concern only increased when the green-haired woman she recognized as Lyn climbed onto the bed above her. When Lyn’s butt pressed against her face, Lachesis found herself unable to breathe as her nose was squeezed shut. Something wet covered her lips, and she understood it must have been Lyn’s slit. She easily figured out what was being expected of her, and her tongue flicked upwards to lick at Lyn’s cunt. She felt a bit disgusted while doing so, but still continued to do so, Lyn’s cunt honey leaking into her mouth. Since she wasn’t able to breathe, her tongue started moving more rapidly as the pain in her lungs increased. In panic, she was desperately trying to suck in air, but instead only received more of Lyn’s juices, giving Lyn further pleasure as she sucked on her cunt. By that time, the pain in her abdomen was almost forgotten, Kiran’s rough pounding of her snatch pushed back to some distant corner of her mind. Lachesis’s hands were wriggling madly, and she hit Lyn on the side of her legs in some hope of making her move, but it was all futile. Lyn was far too absorbed in her kiss with Kiran to even notice, and Lachesis began to understand that she would die like that. Her thoughts went towards her beloved brother - they were only able to reunite in this world, and their time together seemed far too short to her. Her small fist pounded weakly against Lyn’s leg one final time, and Lachesis found most of her body going limp. “Ah, Eldigan…” She thought to herself as her tongue moved inside Lyn’s vagina for the final time, and her golden eyes rolled back as she was smothered to death.

Her death throes were enough to bring both Lyn and Kiran to their orgasms, and Lachesis’s dying form received love juices from both of them. The pair realized what they’d just done - it was their first true kill together! Lyn’s passion at the thought was reflected in another kiss. Kiran removed his dick from Lachesis’s body while Lyn climbed off of it, and she embraced him as soon as her bare feet touched the floor. She was still very wet, both literally and sexually, so she stroked his cock while pressing her breasts against his chest. With how eager she was, Kiran was already convinced the choice of giving her a chance was correct, as she turned his body around and pushed him back onto her bed. She climbed on top of him and started bouncing on his cock, fully consumed by her lust. Aside glances at Lachesis’s corpse reminded her just how much luck she had, only magnifying her pleasure to another level.


End file.
